


Disturbance

by eldritchblaest



Category: Kakos Industries (Podcast)
Genre: (it’s corin), Do Evil Better, Gen, IDK what other tags, Man I have some Thoughts about Corin’s upbringing that I will def be writing about later, This is just wild speculation on my part tbh, Today we’re taking credit for dumb fanfic titles, Trans Corin Deeth III, Trans Male Character, also this show has me by the throat Conrad Miszuk I owe you my soul, ambiguous cloning??, bc Yikes, im tired sorry if this is totally incoherent lol, last few eps have got me Shook lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchblaest/pseuds/eldritchblaest
Summary: in which Corin thinks about... things.





	Disturbance

**Author's Note:**

> hey uhh are we gonna talk about the fact that corin III is probably definitely a clone?
> 
> this is set a little bit before the beginning of the series, Corin III isn’t CEO yet.
> 
> anyway, Whomst is also maddeningly in love with Corin Deeth III??

People have been telling him since he was little, about how much he looks like his Grandfather. He didn’t really seen it back then, but he supposed he could understand— they shared the same dark hair, tanned skin, and astonishingly evil chuckle (he’s been told he was quite interesting as a toddler). Even when he was missing his two front teeth, there was no doubt in the world that he was a child descended from pure evil.

He supposes he should be flattered. It took years for him to grow into himself, to fill out his limbs and mold his body into the ideal image of Perfect Evil (metaphorically speaking, though there _were _some minor surgeries involved). If looking like Grandfather means he’s reached that ideal, then he would gladly accept it as so and move on.

Except...

He examines himself in the mirror. Tilts his head from side to side, runs his fingers through his long hair, and occasionally glances at a framed photo sitting on a nearby nightstand. In it, a slightly younger Corin Deeth I stands with his arm over the shoulder of a gangly teenager with thick glasses and acne. They‘re both grinning broadly, and the most recent Corin Deeth finds himself smiling fondly for a moment, before refocusing himself.

Age and HRT had caused the fat distribution in his face to shift, had caused his voice to drop and his shoulders to broaden— changes that proved positive for his health, and ones that brought him ever closer to the supposed Evil Ideal set by his Grandfather. All for the betterment of the shareholders and the clients.

So then why does it feel strange to him? Why does it bother him that both he and his Grandfather have the same slightly larger ear on the right side? That their left eyebrows both raise just slightly when they smile?

That Corin I’s voice, on the old, old tapes, is exactly the same as Corin III’s?

He shivers slightly. He doesnt know why.

Maybe he never will.


End file.
